End of the Day
by lejardine
Summary: Alan Rickman falls in love unsuspectingly. For those that read this, just imagine Alan not with Rima. I don't think he would cheat on her.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie is sent to the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows set. She is to take pictures of all the actors in full costume and character. She has gotten all of them except Alan Rickman. She decided to save him for last; after all he is the reason why she gladly took this assignment. Sophie would be the only photographer. She was promptly sent to a trailer. She could not tell whose it was but she sat on the sofa and left alone. She dare not snoop through the belongings in the trailer so she sat and listened to her iPod. Sophie closed her eyes listening to music and then the smell hit her. It was a combination of cologne and a natural male musk. The two scent intertwining was wonderfully intoxicating.

In her quiet reverie of the surrounding scents she did not hear the steps coming closer to her. Nor did she notice the figure standing in front of her.

"Excuse me, why are you in my trailer?" came the deep melodious voice of Alan Rickman. For a moment she froze then quickly removed the ear buds.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Rickman. I am the photographer who is supposed to take photos of you in costume. I was told to wait here. I didn't know this was your trailer I'll wait for you outside." She said in a hurried tone as she gathered her things.

"Oh, It's okay." He said calmly. Sophie turned and looked at him and noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes. She didn't say anything but she suspected it was because this was his last day of filming for the Harry Potter series. "You can stay."

"Thanks, but I only wanted to talk to you about a convenient time we could do the shoot in the next few days or weeks, which ever works for you. You must want to change, I'll wait outside."

"Oh, well actually I could use some help getting out of this. I usually have help but the woman who helps me is not coming."

"Oh, sure." She said as she placed her things back down. She put the thought out of her mind and helped him with the many buttons and smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"So many buttons so little time." She said laughing quietly. Alan, realizing the situation they were in, laughed out loud, which made her laugh as well. The buttons were done in no time and Alan shrugged off the black jacket and sat as he removed the dress boots. He tried to remove the cravat. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please." It was evident in his voice he hated the damn thing. She got down on her knees in front of him because to bend down to remove the cravat was a little uncomfortable. Her face was only a few inches from his face and her fingers worked the knot of the cravat. It was done in an odd way she had never seen before.

"Who the hell did this?" she mumbled.

"I did." Said Alan almost apologetically. Sophie looked him in the eye.

"Sorry, you usually don't do it yourself do you?"

"No." he said with a half smile. Her fingers worked the knot and at the same time gently caressed his neck. Alan like the softness of her hand. She was fully focused on the knot. He looked her in the face. Her eyes were a honey brown and her skin a shade of brown with a slight red. Her hair was long and black but brought back by a very long French braid. She was tall, that he noticed right away but she was shapely. She wasn't too thin but not too big. Just that perfect voluptuous he found sexy.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she finally undid the knot. The fabric was undone and taken off his neck. Alan never moved but continued to look her in the eye. Without a word he caressed her cheek. She stopped moving. His hands were soft to the touch and warm. He was gentle with his movements. She smiled at him. Alan could feel his pulse racing just because of her smile.

"I almost want to kiss you you're so beautiful." He whispered. Sophie smiled a devilish grin.

"What's stopping you?" Alan was surprised by her forwardness but threw caution to the wind and leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes shut as she was drawn closer to him. She was kneeling between his legs with her hands on his thighs gently squeezing them. Alan wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they continued to kiss.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I'm all yours." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Alan went in to the back room of the trailer and quickly changed. Sophie sat and waited for him patiently. She couldn't believe it. Alan Rickman, one of the men in this world that she was attracted to kissed her and practically asked her out. She was reeling. Alan finally came out in a pair of dark jeans, black chucks, a sweater and his famous fish scarf.

"Ready?" he asked, as he stood closer to her. She stood and smiled.

"Yes." She reached up and touched his fish scarf. "Its as soft as I imagined." She whispered.

"What?" she froze.

"I said that out loud. Your scarf is soft." She said softly. Alan shrugged on his coat and grabbed his bag and they left the trailer. Thankfully there wasn't a throng of fans lined up around the area and the freely walked off the set to his car. Alan lagged a little behind her and watched her walk. She was a long limed and suffered from the slight awkwardness he suffered from, which made him smile. It was obvious to him it was something he would never grow out of. He caught up to her and opened the door for her and closed it once she was comfortable. Always the gentleman. He got to the drivers side and started the car.

Alan looked at her from the corner of his eye as he threw his bag on the back seat along with hers. Sophie unbuttoned her coat and loosened her scarf revealing her curves. He smiled to himself and turned his eyes in front as he pulled out of the car park.

"Where are you from Sophie? I hear the American accent."

"New York City."

"Oh, where about?"

"The Bronx."

"Yankees fan?"

"Of course."

"Good, me too." He said smiling. Sophie was surprised to hear that he liked baseball. "Have you lived there most of your life?"

"I was born and raised in New York City then went to boarding school in Massachusetts then New Hampshire. Then college back in New York."

"Ever traveled overseas?"

"Well, the Caribbean, United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Canada though we in the US don't consider it to be foreign since its right there, and Japan."

"Impressive. Can you speak any languages?"

"French, Spanish, and a little Japanese." They stopped at a light and Alan stared at her.

"Seriously?" Sophie nodded her head yes and smiled. _She's perfect so far_, he thought to himself. They finally pulled up in front of a small Italian restaurant that he loved to go to. It was out of the way from where he was staying and filming and therefore there was less likely a chance for him to run in to a fan that would bother him. They got out and entered and were immediately taken to a table in a secluded area. The restaurant wasn't full to their liking. They looked over the menu and ordered and were left alone with small pieces of bread to share.

"So, what would be a good time for me to come a photograph you?" she asked getting down to business. Alan sat there a moment.

"Today is Friday, so…Wednesday would be good for me. There will be no filming on Wednesday so we would have the whole set to ourselves."

"Awesome." Sophie quickly put the date and time agreed in her phone so as not to forget. Their food came a little while later and they ate and talked about random things. When they were done. Alan hastily paid the check and they walked out. He took her hand and they walked down the street for a while. It was dark out and the streets were empty except for a few stragglers hear and there. Her hands were cold and she didn't have gloved so he stopped and took both her hands in his and rubbed them until they were warm. He knew that if she was fair skinned he would have seen her blush but her looking away and smirk was obvious enough.

"Sophie," he whispered close to her, "can I kiss you?" Sophie looked him in the eye but did not look surprised.

"You didn't ask before." Alan took this as a yes and kissed her on the lips. She tasted of coffee and chocolate from the tiramisu they shared. He separated her hands and placed them inside his coat so she could warm up. Alan wrapped his arms around her shoulders to hold her closer. He was thankful for the fact that she was tall. He didn't have to bend down far so therefore didn't feel awkward. They stood there kissing until she pulled away to breath. Sophie looked Alan in the eye again. He was grinning and it was infectious.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"I took the train from London. I was planning to go right back." She whispered.

"Stay with me then." He whispered as he kissed her again.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes." He kissed her again then took her hands. They walked back to the car and went to the small cottage he was staying in while filming. Alan opened the door and let her in first. The door was closed behind them. "May I take your coat?" Sophie removed her coat and scarf and handed them to Alan and removed her shoes as well. Alan brought her to the kitchen and poured them both a glass of red wine.

"I though red wine did weird things to you."

"That it does but considering what it does I think I'll be fine." He said with a sly grin. His eyes raked over her quickly. Tall, leggy, hourglass shape, and ample breasts that weren't too big, a pretty face, and intelligent, he felt like he hit the jackpot. They finished the bottle between them, as they talked some more and laughed. Sophie told him of her surprise at the end of _Dark Harbor_ and how quickly everything made sense and about how she was freaked out by his character in _Closet Land_. They eventually retired to his bedroom.

Alan sat on the bed as Sophie stood and undressed in front of him. She removed everything and stood in front of him completely naked. He placed his hands on her thigh and kissed her just above the slit of her pussy. He then stood and Sophie undressed him. Alan picked Sophie up and placed her on the bed gently and hovered over her and kissed her. Sophie wrapped her arms and legs around Alan and he immediately knew what she wanted. He slipped his hard cock in to Sophie. She was not used to such girth so he went slowly till he was completely buried. Then he slowly pistoned in and out of her, it felt so good. Gradually he sped up causing her breasts to bounce. Alan lay down on Sophie and kissed her. She rolled them both over so she was on top. She moved her hips around and up and down. His hands landed on Sophie's hips as he matched her rhythm. They stayed like that until she came. Sophie moaned as loud as she could and screamed his name when she came.

"Can you get on your hands and knees?"

"Yes." Sophie answered as she assumed the position and he got behind he and slid into her wet and waiting pussy from behind. He started out slow again but quickly picked up the pace. Sophie felt herself getting aroused again.

"Come…with me…Please?" he panted out. Alan sped up and could finally feel her insides contracting around his cock and he came. They stayed that way till he finished. Sophie was too weak to hold herself up any more. They collapsed in to a spooning position. It took a while for them to become fully coherent. They could not speak though. They didn't have the energy. Alan leaned over and turned off the lights in the bedroom and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan woke the next day. He had not opened his eyes yet but he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and found a woman completely naked with a head full of hair asleep. It took a few seconds for the previous days events to come back to him and he instantly smiled. Alan ran his fingers through her hair down to her shoulders. Sophie woke at his touch and brought her head up to look at Alan. Her long black hair framed her face as she smiled at him.

"Good morning." She whispered sleepily.

"Good morning." Sophie sat up and stretched. Her arms went over her head as her mouth opened for a yawn. Alan had not closed the curtains so the morning light streamed in and lit up the facets of her hair and softened her skin. Alan sat up as well and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was soft to the touch. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Alan tightened his grip around her.

"I want to take a shower." She said through the kiss. Alan let go and watched as she climbed off the bed. She walked around the bed to the bathroom. Alan was given a gorgeous view of her rear and could feel himself getting aroused. He quickly got out of bed and followed her in. Sophie was already in the shower letting the water cascade over her hair and body.

"May I join you?" Sophie answered with a smile and Alan stepped in and stood under the water with her kissing her. When he felt they were both sufficiently wet he grabbed the soap and lathered it all over her as gently as he could. He then quickly lathered himself up and they rinsed off under the warm shower. Alan wrapped his arms around her again as he kissed her.

The kiss turned into him simply holding her in his arms as he kissed her head. Alan finally turned off the water and they stepped out and dried off. Sophie spotted some lotion and his deodorant and applied both. She stepped out of the bathroom and Alan handed her a robe. "I placed your clothes in the washing machine."

"Thanks." She was more than happy about that since she hated wearing the same underwear for more than a day. She followed Alan to the kitchen where he prepared a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. "Don't you have things you are supposed to do today?"

"No, not particularly."

"So we could have done the shoot today."

"Yes and no. Yes we could have but I didn't want to. Want to get to know you." He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. That's when he realized she had used his deodorant and lotion. He didn't mind though, she smelled good.

"So what would you like to know?" she asked in between sips of her coffee.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Well that's simple. I don't have one but it would be a three way tie between Chinese, Indian, and West Indian food."

"You like spicy food?"

"I love spicy food." She said with a smile. Alan could not resist any longer and kissed her again. He pulled back and nuzzled her chin. He asked her more question about herself and she gladly answered. Alan liked being around her. It was as if he'd known her forever. They were calm around each other and he loved her warmth. Sophie felt the same way towards him. His is a calming and warm presence. He was genuine. He was not fake like some of the other celebrities she's met. At one point during their conversation they had washed the dishes and moved to the living room and cuddled on the sofa.

Sophie looked Alan in the eyes as she brought her hands up to his face. He immediately leaned down and kissed her. His hand moved from her shoulder to her breasts that he softly kneaded. He hand then traveled down to the belt of her robe, which he quickly untied. The robe fell open and Alan placed his hand on her belly and moved down to till his fingers were touching her clit. Sophie mewled as she kissed him.

Alan slowly rubbed her clit then plunged two fingers in to her wet vagina. He body arched from the pleasure this gave her. Alan moved his fingers in and out of her watching her face as he her eyes were tightly shut. He could not hold himself back any longer so Alan sat up and pulled Sophie with him so she straddled his lap. She opened her eyes at the sudden movement but fully understood what he wanted. Alan held himself upright so Sophie could slide down on his cock. As she did just that his eyes closed at the tightness of her.

Sophie sat on his lap for a few seconds before moving her hips up and down. Alan wrapped his arms around her ribs so he could suck on her nipples. The two sensations quickly sent Sophie over the edge. She didn't scream but rather inhaled deeply. Alan felt her contract around his cock and proceeded to pump into her until he felt himself loose control and shoot his seed inside her. Sophie sat on him fully with him still inside her. Alan buried his face in her neck. For a while they didn't move until Sophie moved his head from her shoulder and kissed his lips. They lay back down on the sofa enveloped in each other.


End file.
